Catarsis
by jean d'arc
Summary: A/U. La guerra por fin ha terminado, pero ha dejado sus secuelas. Una catártica conversación entre dos personajes que tienen mucho para decirse: Tyrion Lannister y Catelyn Stark. ... Esta historia participa del desafío: "Hacer las Paces" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras


Este fic participa en el reto 'Hacer las paces' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a George Martin.

.

 ** _Catarsis_**

 ** _Resumen: A/U. La guerra por fin ha terminado, pero ha dejado sus secuelas. Una catártica conversación entre dos personajes que tienen mucho para decirse: Tyrion Lannister y Catelyn Stark._**

 ** _._**

La apariencia engañaba. Desde lejos veía las mismas paredes grises, los mismos muros, las mismas torres. No fue sino hasta acercarse al umbral que empezó a ver las diferencias. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la escasa actividad. Recordaba su última visita al castillo – bueno, en realidad su penúltima visita. Fue junto con su hermana y su esposo, el rey Robert, y toda la comitiva real. Recordaba la gente muy atareada y ocupada en sus quehaceres, pero al mismo tiempo alborotada y curiosa por la llegada del rey. Recordaba el cuchicheo de los habitantes y como las damas señalaban con el dedo al carruaje y los caballeros miraban con aire serio. Recordaba al rey saludando efusivamente al dueño de casa, su amigo de toda la vida, y a su esposa para luego saludar a los hijos del matrimonio. Recordaba como todos se veían felices. … _¡Como habría de cambiar la vida para todos en cuestión de meses!_

Una vez dentro del castillo fue un guardia quien se le acercó.

"Vengo a ver a Lady Stark" dijo. Los guardias secretearon entre sí para luego indicarle que esperase. Y eso hizo. Esperar. Y vaya que lo hicieron esperar.

"Lord Tyrion" dijo una voz suave que le traía recuerdos: algunos lindos, muchos feos que prefería ignorar. Era una voz madura que hacía ya mucho tiempo había perdido la inocencia y la frescura de cuando primero la conoció. Sansa fue quizás la única Stark con quien él tuvo una verdadera relación. _¡Claro, si es mi esposa!_ rió para sí. Sansa era, en efecto, su esposa, ya que nunca habían anulado el matrimonio. Quizás pudiera aprovechar este viaje para hacerlo. Seguramente ella lo apreciaría. Ese matrimonio no era lo que ninguno de los dos jamás hubiera imaginado. Ella siempre se vio casada con un galante caballero de armadura resplandeciente que valientemente la rescataba de las garras de un león. Y bueno, él quizás no era un galante caballero, pero vaya si la había rescatado de las garras de un feroz león. Y en cuanto a él: él nunca se imaginó casado. Desheredado por su padre y con un físico que no lo ayudaba, él nunca se vio como un buen partido para una doncella. _¿Qué mujer iba a querer casarse con un enano sin herencia y con mala reputación?_

"Lady Sansa" le respondió la cortesía. La muchacha parecía más alta de lo que él recordaba. La última vez que la vio era una muchachita asustada e indefensa. La joven frente él parecía más fuerte y recompuesta. Recordó la última vez que la vio: escapándose entre la multitud mientras él era arrestado por un crimen que no cometió. _¡Un crimen que me gustaría haber cometido!_ Debería tenerle rencor, y por un tiempo vaya si lo tuvo. Pero no podía. Entendía muy bien la necesidad de escapar.

"Gracias por venir. Apreciamos el gesto de venir hasta aquí en persona a decirnos … a mostrarnos … a traer el documento" terminó Sansa medio titubeante y Tyrion asintió cortésmente. "Estoy segura que ella lo va a apreciar mucho." Tyrion asintió de nuevo sin tanta seguridad y esperó a que Sansa le indicara el camino.

Con la elegancia que él recordaba pero sin la pesadumbre de sentirse indefensa, Sansa lo llevó hacia el castillo, la puerta principal, el salón, las escaleras y finalmente golpeó la puerta del despacho.

"Es Lord Tyrion" anunció la muchacha y esperaron hasta que una voz casi inaudible les dijera que pasaran. Antes de abrir la puerta, Sansa le apretó fuerte las manos a Tyrion y le sonrió. Asintiendo con la cabeza como para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, Sansa abrió la puerta del despacho y se retiró.

Ahora estaba solo. Mil y una vez durante el trayecto de Desembarco del Rey hasta Winterfell se imaginaba como sería verla de nuevo. La última vez que se vieron no fue de la forma más amigable. ¡Ella lo había arrestado por un crimen que él no había cometido! En su momento la odió y le deseó lo peor. Pero con el tiempo empezó a entenderla. Ya no la odiaba, y comprendía los motivos por los cuales lo había hecho. Hasta se podría decir que llegó a compadecerla: traicionada por un amigo que le hizo perder sus cosas más preciadas. El papel en su cartera no podría llegar a cubrir el hueco que esta mujer debería tener en su corazón, pero esperaba que por lo menos le mitigara un poco el dolor

Él la recordaba alta. _¡Bueno, para mi hasta Tommen es alto!_ Una mujer fuerte y temerosa, pero sin jamás perder la elegancia. Era atractiva y jovial. Recordaba sus ojos azules y su larga cabellera rojiza cuidadosamente recogida en una intricada trenza. La recordaba bailando con Robert y conversando amablemente con Cersei en el banquete en aquella visita hace ya varios años. La recordaba mirando a su esposo con amor y a sus hijos con ternura tratando que se comportaran bien frente al rey. La recordaba cabalgando rumbo al Nido de Águilas como una mujer intimidante y de armas tomar. Pero también la recordaba quebrada y sollozando frente a la cama de su hijo Bran mientras éste yacía inmóvil y moribundo. ¿Se acordaría ella que él había venido a darle sus respetos al joven Brandon? _¿Y cómo me verá ella a mi? ¿Se espantará con mi nariz cortada o con la cicatriz que parte mi cara en dos? ¿Seguirá creyendo que soy una amenaza para sus hijos y para el mundo en general?_

La mujer frente a sus ojos no era esa mujer llena de vida que mandaba en su hogar, ni aquella loba feroz que defendía a sus hijos a capa y espada si era necesario, ni tampoco esa figura quebrantada que no tenía ni fuerzas para llorar. El tiempo la había alcanzado y la vida le había ganado la partida. Seguía siendo atractiva. _Seguía siendo alta_. Pero sus ojos habían perdido ese fuego y su larga cabellera había perdido frescura. Llevaba el pelo suelto, parecía más delgada y estaba cansada. _Cansada de perder, me imagino_.

"Lady Catelyn" la saludó cortésmente y ella respondió la cortesía.

"Lord Tyrion" le dijo y le indicó una silla frente al fuego donde había una mesa con una jarra de vino y dos copas. Obviamente ella también había estado esperando esta reunión.

"Me imagino que sabe a que he venido"

"Su carta lo decía. Le agradezco el gesto."

Tyrion asintió sin saber que decir. Optó por acercarse a la mesa, servir dos copas de vino y ofrecerle una a la señora. _Servir vino y dárselo a las mujeres, eso es algo que yo se hacer._ Ella tomó la copa y se sentó frente a él. Por un largo momento se miraron si saber que decir. Al final fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

"Usted se casó con mi hija" le dijo en un tono neutro que no tenía dejos ni de acusación ni de gratitud.

"Es verdad. No es algo que yo haya planeado ni que yo haya pedido."

"Ya lo se. Mi hija me lo contó" respondió bajando la mirada. "Y se lo agradezco." Levantando los ojos agregó "Sin quererlo o no, usted le salvó la vida y eso es algo que jamás podré pagarle."

"Si es algún consuelo, el matrimonio nunca fue consumado y puede ser anulado si lo desean."

"Se lo agradezco" dijo. Tomó un sorbo de vino y volvió a bajar la mirada. El silencio reinó de nuevo en el salón.

"Lord Tyrion, yo se que la última vez que nos vimos no fue en las mejores circunstancias. Yo haría lo que fuera por mis hijos. Realmente creí que usted había intentado matar a mi hijo y era una amenaza para ellos."

"No fue su culpa" dijo Tyrion centrando su mirada en la copa de vino. "Para ser honesto, en su momento la detesté. Cuando fuimos atacados por los clanes de las montañas, fervientemente deseaba que se la llevaran y la mataran" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa sin alegría al la cual ella respondió simplemente arqueando las cejas y frunciendo el ceño. "¡Usted me estaba arrestando por un crimen que yo no había cometido y que jamás se me ocurriría cometer! Pero con el tiempo la entendí. Comprendí por qué lo había hecho y confieso que quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo."

Ella lo miró extrañada. "Es fácil ver las cosas a distancia" prosiguió Tyrion. "Usted tenía motivos para pensar que yo era culpable. ¿Cómo me iba a creer a mi: un enano borracho y mujeriego, y un Lannister" agregó apretando los labios en una sonrisa triste "por sobre su amigo de toda la vida? Cualquiera hubiera creído lo mismo que usted. ¡No me mire así!" bromeó en forma compadrona a lo que ella estiró sus labios en un atisbo de sonrisa. "Con los años aprendí a comprender su punto de vista. Y con todo le agradezco su honor. Con las mismas pruebas en mi contra, otros me hubieran matado en el momento. Usted tuvo la gentileza de otorgarme un juicio y respetarlo. Conozco muchos otros que no hubieran hecho lo mismo."

"Es fácil ver las cosas a distancia, como usted dice. ¡Que daría yo en este momento por haber sabido que Meñique era un mentiroso! ¡Que daría yo en este momento por haber sabido lo que pasaría después! Nunca me imaginé que su padre iba a reaccionar de esa forma, estragando la tierra de mi familia. Por más justificadas u honorables que usted crea que fueron mis acciones, nada me quita que fue precisamente eso lo que llevó a la guerra."

"La guerra iba a estalla de todas formas. No fue su culpa."

"¿Por qué me envió los huesos de mi esposo?" preguntó ella cambiando abruptamente de tema y mirando de reojo la cartera en la falda de Tyrion.

"Bueno, le podría decir que fue por honor; que fue para que los huesos de su esposo descansaran en su hogar, donde correspondía; que fue porque soy una persona de bien que le gusta hacer lo correcto. La verdad es que lo hice para negociar con usted. Yo quería a mi hermano y usted quería a su esposo."

"Lo quería vivo" respondió con una súbita ira que intentaba controlar.

"Lo se, y lo lamento."

"Pero, ¿por qué conmigo? ¿Por qué no negoció con mi hijo? ¡Él era el Rey!"

"Le recuerdo que el rey era mi sobrino. Fue justamente por esa idea de convertirse en rey que nos vimos forzados a intentar negociar."

"Yo le dije que era una mala idea" dijo ella y sus ojos se le pusieron oscuros y húmedos.

"Quizás debería haberla escuchado. Negocié con usted porque él era el rey, pero usted era una Madre. Sólo usted me escucharía. Los huesos de su esposo eran sólo una muestra, un primer paso hacia una negociación mayor: sus hijas por mi hermano."

"Hija, no hijas" ella le recordó fríamente. "Usted me mintió"

"Usted no negoció" Tyrion le retrucó rápidamente.

"Lo intenté. Y, a decir verdad, sí negocié, sólo que lo hice a espaldas de mi hijo y usted nunca se enteró" terminó en una voz muy baja, como reprochándose a sí misma y reprochándole al mundo por ser tan cruel.

"Su hija está a salvo ahora."

"Es verdad, pero no gracias a usted. Y me falta una. También me falta un hijo y un esposo."

"Soy bueno, pero hay cosas que ni yo puedo arreglar" intentó bromear pero se dio cuenta que su comentario no fue muy feliz. "Lo lamento."

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del salón una vez más. Ella ardía por ver el documento y él no quería dilatar ese momento más de lo necesario. Pero ninguno osaba dar el primer paso.

"Hay algo que debo saber" empezó ella con voz temerosa. Cuando Tyrion asintió ella cerró los ojos un instante, respiró profundo y prosiguió. "Usted dice que nunca consumó el matrimonio con mi hija"

"Es verdad"

"¿Joffrey lo hizo?" preguntó con sus manos temblorosas aferrando fuertemente el borde de la mesa.

"No. Que yo sepa no."

"Pero la hizo sufrir, ¿no es verdad?"

Tyrion se tomó unos segundos y asintió. "La maltrató y la golpeó. Ordenaba a sus guardias que la golpearan" explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior sin tratar de ocultar su enojo con su sobrino mayor. "Se enfurecía cada vez que su hijo Robb ganaba una batalla y liberaba sus frustraciones con Sansa."

"Oh, ¡por los Dioses!" Catelyn ahogó un llanto. "¡La castigaban por culpa nuestra!" y se llevó las manos a la cara para tapar sus ojos.

"No se culpe señora. Ustedes no se imaginaban lo que estaba sucediendo y no sabían que tipo de persona era mi sobrino" Tyrion intentó tranquilizarla.

Cuando ella bajó sus manos a su falda él apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella en un gesto apaciguador. Por un instante temió su reacción, pero fue gratamente sorprendido cuando ella no solamente aceptó el gesto sino que luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. La escuchaba jadear y prestó atención a su respiración entrecortada. No estaba llorando; una mujer tan orgullosa como ella no lo haría frente a él, pero no había duda que había bajado sus defensas. Quizás fue la guerra y todas las pérdidas irreparables. Quizás era el documento que él traía y la herida que el mismo cerraría. Quizás era el vino. _Quizás es mi encanto irresistible…_

"Lo peor ya pasó" le dijo pasando su mano suavemente por la larga cabellera rojiza. "No puedo devolverle lo que perdió, pero debe alegrarse por lo que recuperó. Usted está a salvo en su casa junto con una de sus hijas y sus dos hijos menores. El reino está en paz y tenemos un nuevo rey que no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo. Y no se olvide que el Norte cuanta con un amigo en la Mano del Rey – yo"

Estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que ella lentamente se irguió y se sentó derecha frente a él. Tomó un sorbo de vino, se secó unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes y su mirada se tornó seria. "¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó extendiendo la mano.

Tyrion asintió y buscó dentro de su bolso. Allí estaba el pergamino enrollado con el sello real. Venía dirigido a ella en persona. Con manos temblorosas Catelyn lo tomó y lo examinó por unos segundos. Dubitativamente rompió el sello y clavó sus ojos en el documento. Cuando hubo terminado de leer sonrió suavemente.

"Ya está. Todo ha terminado."

.

 _Para: Lady Catelyn Stark_

 _Por el presente doy fe pública del perdón póstumo otorgado a Lord Eddard Stark, erróneamente acusado de traición ejecutado por tal crimen._

 _Rey Tommen Baratheon._

FIN


End file.
